fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail vs. Sugarboy (Earth Land), Mary Hughes
Fairy Tail vs. Sugarboy (Earth Land), Mary Hughes & Coco (Earth Land) is a fight fought between the Mages of Fairy Tail and Legion Corps members Sugarboy, Mary Hughes, and Coco. Prologue Panther Lily, Happy, and Carla are standing at the Fairy Tail guild's entrance when they see three people coming towards them and their guild.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 129 Panther Lily asks about their names, he later discovers that one from them looks exactly like Coco from Edolas. Carla asked what is she doing in Earth Land while Happy deduces that they must have come to Earth Land while they were gone. Panther Lily asks the Coco look-alike. She says that she haven't seen them in her entire life and is annoyed about talking to her in the way like they met a long time.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 130 Just then other Fairy Tail members comes back into the guild and sees the visitors. Lucy also discovers the girl resembling Coco. Mary Hughes tells her companions that the people around them must have mistaken them for someone else. The group learns the other two's names and are shocked that they resemble to that of Hughes and Sugarboy from Edolas. Natsu mocks Mary Hughes that she's supposed to be a man making her annoyed by him. Running out of patience, They state their demand from them which is revealed to be Lucy. Battle To the guild's surprise, the trio doesn't know which one of them is Lucy, but are absolutely sure their objective is in the group. Kinana accuses them for being the ones who keep on destroying churches all around Fiore. This makes the three furious, they tell the group if they don't handle Lucy to them immediately they will take her by force. Sugarboy grabs a long wooden stick from his suit, sings a song and reveals his Magic: Dog Whistle Magic. Green slime comes out of his suit and engages to attack the group with it. The group wonders what the green mucus is, while Elfman punches it, he is surprised that it begins to suck him in. Mirajane and Lisanna helps him but the slime sucks them in as well. Everyone stays out of it, Coco proceeds to attack Macao. Wakaba assists him with his Smoke Magic. Coco states that such attack won't hurt her. Romeo blasts her with his flames but dodges them with ease. Wakaba and Macao prevents him to attack as his attacks are aim on the guild's building. The group discovers the slime is getting bigger, Lucy asks Natsu to help them out only to see Natsu unconscious because of the attack Laxus gave him earlier. Panther Lily thinks that this isn't the Coco he knew back in Edolas as the Coco he knew disliked violence. Sugarboy commands the slime to return to him. Carla tells the group that they're the Earth Land counterparts of the people they knew in Edolas. The three reminds all of them that if Lucy doesn't identifies herself, they'll keep on attacking them until they'll retrieve her. Natsu wakes up and tells Lucy, Michelle, and Levy to escape and go to Makarov. After being given by Romeo fire to eat, Natsu attacks with them with his flames only to be redirected by Hughes to Laki and Max with her Command Magic. Natsu keeps on attacking with his flames but Mary just keeps on redirecting it to the other Fairy Tail members. Kinana throws a rock on Mary making her furious, Panther Lily launches at them but Coco kicks her from mid-air. Wendy attacks with Sky Dragon's Wing Attack, Mary changes its target to Natsu sending him flying. Carla and Happy notices the wand Mary holds, is capable of controlling the person casting the Magic. Lucy, plans to end the attacks as they only hurt her fellow guild mates more. Lucy decides to identify and hand herself to them but when the moment she is to reveal herself to the trio, Michelle stops her and imposes herself that she is Lucy. Lucy get confused, she also says that she is the real Lucy but Michelle keeps on insisting she is Lucy making the trio confused. Suddenly, the other female members in the group claims that they're Lucy even Elfman joins the act. Mary decides to round them all up. Once more, Sugarboy releases his slime, Fairy Tail starts to attack with Natsu telling Lucy and Michelle to escape. Natsu decides to attack the slime with Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame but it proves to be futile as the slime takes down Natsu. Wendy attacks with Sky Dragon's Roar, while the rest of them starts to engage into the trio. Michelle and Lucy escapes as the trio is distracted, Mary notices their escape and send Coco to pursue the two. Macao, Wakaba, Romeo and Levy plans to stop Coco but dodges their attack with Free Run Unlock, a type of Athletic Magic that according to them was banned because of continuous reports of injuries. Levy makes a move again to stop Coco but Mary redirects her attack to her guild mates. Meanwhile, Max uses Sand Slash and Laki uses Wood-Make: Violent Approach to attack Sugarboy but his slime absorbs it. Sugarboy becomes interested with Natsu. Aftermath Lucy and Michelle stop running after they escape from the guild and proceeds to look for Makarov. Lucy begins to scold Michelle if she were captured knowing that she can't use Magic. Michelle apologize to Lucy, thinking she can show her that she can help. Lucy forgives her and thanks her for what she did earlier considering the idea was risky for Michelle. They begin to wonder what was the trio's motives. Coco suddenly interrupts the conversation and appears to have chase them all the way. References Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Fights